


You Should

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 1122KihyunDay, Aftercare, Age Swap, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Confessions, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I FORGOT PLEASE DON'T HAVE UNPROTECTED SEX LALALALALA THIS IS FICTION PLZ, Kihyun loves Hyunwoo THIS MUCH, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming, Showki, Smut, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Subspace, just very soft power play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Humans are complex beings, and the complexity means, most of the time, that they're gonna be complicated. It is basically given, but that doesn't stop it from being a hassle.(Sequel to "May I?")





	You Should

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KIHYUN DAY  
> Ugh, this little bitch of a bias, I both love and hate him, would fight him but also eat his ass  
> It's a hard life
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story, I was excited to post it. It was supposed to have come out sooner, but I got caught up in other stuff.  
> This plot came outta nowhere, and it fit to be a sequel to May I?, so I just did it lmao  
> Read the first part [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336483)

Humans are complex beings, and the complexity means, most of the time, that they're gonna be complicated. It is basically given, but that doesn't stop it from being a hassle.

Kihyun wasn't expecting anyone. He's at his place, reading a Arthur Conan Doyle novel with a mug with a nice pattern on it's porcelain, nice steaming eucalyptus tea inside, already a few sips emptier. Then there's a knock on the door, just when John Watson was about to once again describe his amazement as he watched his close friend Sherlock Holmes make a deduction.

He stands vehemently, and doesn't ask who's behind it, choosing to just open the door and greet the probably unwanted guest.

But then he says nothing as he opens the door and Son Hyunwoo is standing there, hands in his pockets and an expression that's everything short of friendly, looking like an annoyed puppy as he stares back at his ex-teacher from college, and recently broken up friend with benefits.

“Hey.” Kihyun finally says after a few seconds of opening and closing his mouth, unsure of how to react to this. Of all the people he was expecting to knock on his door at this time and day, Hyunwoo was the least expected, even less than his brother who lives in the States. “Come in.” He moves to the side and motions for the younger to walk in, frowning to himself at the most unexpected situation he currently finds himself in.

“I'm sorry to come uninvited, and without calling first.” Hyunwoo says, and it sounds more bitter than anything.

“It's alright.” Kihyun answers with his arms crossed over his chest, watching as the taller male looks around his apartment as if he hasn't been there numerous times before. “Will you sit?”

“No.” Hyunwoo replies. “I don't wanna sit, hyung, thank you.”

“What brings you here, Hyunwoo-yah?” He asks, and the younger turns around.

 _Hyunwoo-yah._ It sounds odd coming from the older's lips, those he used to kiss so fervently, love when multiple pet names would slip with ease from the beautifully drawn thin lips, passing through his tongue so smoothly, like his own used to do.

“I went around to the school on Thursday.” The younger starts, eyeing Kihyun's clothes, his sweatpants and a flannel open over an old graphic tee. “I saw you with Hoseok.”

Kihyun blinks. “Well, yeah. He's a teacher there too.” He brings in his shoulders in what feels like a drawn out shrug. “We were chatting.”

“Didn't look like it to me.” Hyunwoo interjects.

“What do you mean?” The older frowns, the reply unexpected and unjustified entirely.

“I saw you and him walking into your room, and locking the door.”

“He wanted to tell me something important.” Kihyun explains.

“You were _holding his hand!”_ Hyunwoo almost yells, raising his voice, and taking in a shaky breath. “I can imagine how important the business might have been.”

“He's my friend.”

“I was your friend too.”

“You're still my friend. This is just a rough path.” Kihyun says calmly. “What we had was more than friendship, entirely different from what I have with Hoseok.”

“Because you actually want to be with him, right?” Hyunwoo bites, and Kihyun jerks as if someone had raised a hand at him abruptly, threatening to physically hurt him. Don't be fooled, though, a slap would've hurt less than the current tightness in his chest.

“If I remember correctly.” He starts, looking at the younger cynically. “You were the one who rejected me. Not the other way around.”

“You're the one who asked for a break.”

“I told you I wanted more and you said you didn't, and I respected that, but being with you and taking care of you was taking a toll on me when I knew what I was feeling was one-sided. I wouldn't be able to care for you if I weren't stable. It was the best and safest choice for the both of us that we had this break.”

“I needed you.” Hyunwoo argues.

“I needed you too!” This time it's the older who snaps. Hurt and incredulous. “I needed you in more ways than not, but for _you_ I looked beyond that, because I wanted you to be happy, because that's what a good dominant should do. I valued you over myself, until the point I almost hurt myself. It needed to stop.” His breaths come out in puffs, the conversation making him overworked from the whole _feelings_ talk. “You don't have the right to be jealous, you know?”

Hyunwoo frowns and stares at the faded pattern of Kihyun's undershirt. “I wanted to get back together, that's why I went after you.” He explains in a quiet and hesitant tone, sounding almost scared. “And then I saw you with him.” He exhales shakily. “And I thought you had found a replacement for me already.” His voice breaks by the end of the sentence, and his facial expression crumbles as he frowns and tears well up in his eyes, and the taller man brings up both his hands to cover his face in shame.

Kihyun's protective instincts kick in stronger than ever, and he scurries over to the younger so he can hold him in his arms, not ever thrown off by Hyunwoo being taller and broader — overall just a lot bigger in size — than him.

“I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. All I could think about was how you probably didn't even like me that much because you had moved on already, and Hoseok is your ideal type, I felt like you wouldn't want me or need me anymore.” Hyunwoo confesses with his face in his hands, his voice higher and shaky from the tears and the sobs that build up in his chest and the back of his throat. He finally lets one out, then, and Kihyun's face probably shows a ridiculous amount of concern.

The older pries his hands off his face, and takes Hyunwoo's face in his own smaller and fairer hands, looking at him with all the fondness he has in himself. “I never stopped wanting or needing you.” He says gently, and Hyunwoo sobs once again. “Everything I said then was true, and still is. Even if you don't feel the same, I still do.”

“I do.” Hyunwoo cries, his face crumpling up and his eyes squeezing shut as he feels another wave of tears. “I do feel the same way. I'm sorry.”

Kihyun sighs, and he brings Hyunwoo into his arms, petting his hair as the younger hides his face in the crook of his neck and wraps his arms around his middle, bringing Kihyun closer easily, and squeezing as much as he can without hurting the older as he cries onto him.

“It's alright.” Kihyun promises. “It's okay, baby.”

“I'm so sorry I hurt you, hyung.” He says in between hiccups that cut through his words like a staccato, and he whines in the back of his throat at his inability to be cohesive. “I didn't want you to hurt. I didn't realize sooner that I wanted it too.”

“I know, I know. It's alright now, sweetheart.” Kihyun whispers against his temple, a hand in the younger's hair and the other running up and down his back, comforting. “I forgive you.” He promises.

Hyunwoo snuggles onto him, pressing his face against his shoulder and sighing as he calms down, the tears eventually lessening and going away. Kihyun has that effect on him, of easily bending Hyunwoo to any direction like he's made of paper, knowing how to rile him up and how to calm him down, sometimes no words needed. Sometimes he's not expecting to be handled like that, but it doesn't matter, he trusts Kihyun with his life, as his dom, friend and as his lover, seeking comfort in him and knowing he’ll always have his back and care for him. His breathing evens out, and he doesn't know for how long he's held in his hyung's arms, nor does he care.

“Look at me?” The older requests softly, and Hyunwoo pulls back without letting go, his face close to Kihyun's, but not so close the older gets crossed eyed trying to look at him.

Kihyun rests his palm on the side of his face, fingers over his jaw and thumb caressing his cheek. They look at each other for some time, taking in what they've missed in the couple of weeks they were away.

“Can I kiss you, baby?” Kihyun asks softly, looking at him with a fondness that never leaves his eyes when he's with the younger. Hyunwoo nods eagerly, looking down at the older's delectable lips, and Kihyun chuckles before bringing his face in gently and sealing their lips.

They kiss with caution at first, as if getting used to the moment, testing the waters of the new confession and how it feels now to kiss with so much emotion involved.

It's nothing short if incredible, and Hyunwoo's toes curl in his shoes — which he forgot to take off and Kihyun in his shock didn't notice, but would definitely give him some scolding for it later — they kiss timidly, lips molding together like puzzle pieces, detaching and reattaching.

“Let me take care of you.” Kihyun offers — pleads —, pulling back to look Hyunwoo in the eyes, who's already feeling in some kind of bliss, reliant and waiting for any command. The younger nods slowly, already craving the warmth of the older's touch on him, the electricity of his kiss on his skin, raising goosebumps all over his body.

Kihyun sits him down on the couch and kneels before him, untying his shoelaces to take off his shoes. Hyunwoo whines in complaint and moves to stop the older, but Kihyun takes his hands before Hyunwoo can do the same to him, and looks him in the eyes, telling him to let him do it, his gaze soft. And Hyunwoo is a good boy, so he sits back and lets him.

Kihyun eventually gets his shoes and socks off, not before joking about keeping the younger's socks on and fucking him while he wears them, which makes Hyunwoo blush, and Kihyun smiles.

“Come on.” The shorter says softly to the other and offering a hand. Hyunwoo takes it, and stands to follow him towards the bedroom he knows well. They had their first time together in there, with Hyunwoo flustered about being in bed with his old university crush and Kihyun sitting on his hips with his cock sheathed deep inside him praising and teasing him until he was unable to respond. They've had many adventures and rendezvous in that bedroom, and yet he feels giddy and with a bubbling in his stomach like it's the first time he's gonna have Kihyun.

The older lies him down on the bed and kisses his lips gingerly before disposing himself of his flannel shirt. Kihyun then pushes Hyunwoo's shirt up to reveal his abs, and leans down to kiss his navel, then his abs and up his tummy towards his chest. Hyunwoo feels every spot Kihyun's lips touch burn up like he's being poured candle wax all over. The older male then pulls his shirt completely off, and brushes his thumbs over his nipples, the nubs hardening under his touch like magic, and the younger arching his back at the soft but very stimulating action.

“You're so beautiful.” Kihyun whispers in endearment, and leans down to suckle gently on each nipple before he kisses his way down the younger's body, down his happy trail, until he reaches the waistband of his pants, and pulls back a bit so he won’t lose balance, and starts undoing them. Kihyun pulls the pants down to the younger’s mid-thigh, and catches sight of the hardening member under sky blue boxers. “I love this cock.” He says as he watches it twitch at the words. Kihyun smiles and leans down to press a kiss to the head over the fabric, kissing his way down until he reaches the younger’s balls, and kisses each of them. “I’ve missed it, you know? Missed holding it, sucking on it, missed it inside me.” He nudges it with his nose, and kisses the head again, lovingly. “Your cock is so nice.” He sighs, and from the position he finds himself in, he looks up and meets Hyunwoo’s eyes, who’s watching with his cheeks red and lips parted.

Kihyun loves it, how responsive and yet quiet he gets the more he enters subspace, how he just hands himself over for him to do whatever he pleases, because Hyunwoo just trusts Kihyun _that_ much. And he loves that he does, he likes being able to take care of the younger, help him relax and let go, the same way it does to him when he dominates him like this.

The older moves up, and pulls down the blue boxers as well, and along with the pants they slide down Hyunwoo’s legs until they’re thrown out of the bed. Kihyun then spreads the younger’s legs, and he bends his knees slightly, just to feel less awkward, to which the shorter doesn’t say anything, letting the action pass.

Kihyun kneels up and removes his own shirt, then his pants, and Hyunwoo watches from his spot on the bed, aching to touch, to run his hands all over Kihyun’s lean body, feel smooth skin, touch his pretty cock. But he doesn’t, because even if he knows he can do anything unless he’s been told not to, he doesn’t like being reprimanded, so he waits for the permission. He’s a good boy.

Once he’s finally stripped down bare, Kihyun leans down and settles between Hyunwoo’s legs, in a position that makes the younger’s cockhead touch his neck. He runs his hand up the younger’s torso, looking into his eyes as he does so, bottom lip between his teeth and a soft hum. “Such a nice body.” He mutters. “Who’s my handsome boy, Hyunwoo? Is it you?”

Hyunwoo nods shyly, a blush covering his cheeks.

“Use your words, sweetheart.” The older whispers with a small smile on his lips, and the blush creeps up to the younger’s ears as well.

“Yes, sir. I am.” It’s Hyunwoo’s response, timid and hesitant, never sure how to respond to the praises he likes so much but still get him flustered.

“Good.” Kihyun smiles, bottom lip between his teeth, and the he leans down to lick a stripe across the head of the younger’s cock. He smiles again when he twitches against his tongue, and leans down to kiss it wetly. “Cock so good.” Another kiss. “Missed it in my mouth.” One more kiss.

Hyunwoo makes a small whining sound, and his legs try to close automatically, almost crushing Kihyun, who’s much smaller and in no way as strong as the younger. So in response to the movement, the older pushes Hyunwoo’s legs apart once again, and keeps his thighs anchored down by supporting himself on his forearms on top of them, before he’s leaning down and catching the tip of Hyunwoo’s hard on with his lips, slipping it into his mouth and sucking around the glans. Kihyun slides his lips down slowly around the shaft, and pulls back up in the same pace, sucking softly around it when he reaches the tip. He does this a few times, revelling on the small sounds the younger makes.

He pulls off, and kisses down the shaft just like before, and he kisses each of Hyunwoo’s balls, and moves his lips to the place just under them. Kihyun smiles when the younger makes a surprised noise as he leaves a wet kiss there. He brushes his lips there, sucks on the skin and on one of his balls, licks the place and makes it wet, with a hand around the taller’s cock.

After a few minutes at it, Kihyun moves up and rests his body atop of the younger’s, and kisses him passionately, inhaling deeply and letting out a little sigh when Hyunwoo kisses him back in the same rhythm. He takes the younger’s face between his hands softly and pecks his beautiful lips, swipes his tongue over them, and nibbles on his fat bottom lip gently, just to go back to kissing him and smiling against his lips, entranced by Hyunwoo. He pulls away with a small wet sound, and looks the younger in the eyes after he finally opens them, responding slowly as he’s in subspace, soaring like he’s in the clouds, soft and pliant like putty in his hands, trusting him like no one else, in this most vulnerable state.

Hyunwoo stares up at him hungrily, shyly, and his eyes are like an open book to Kihyun, who smirks and moves away to kneel up, the younger’s attentive gaze on him. “You can touch me if you want, sweetheart.” He says.

Hyunwoo sits up, and moves to sit cross legged in front of the older. He moves his hands up to his face, and Kihyun sits on his heels to let him. The younger traces his face with a finger, his brow bone, his nose, his lips, feels his hair. Then he runs them down his body, feeling his shoulders, his chest, tweaking his nipples, and running his hands down his slim waist, his hips, down his thighs. Hyunwoo moves forward, looking into Kihyun's eyes for permission, which the older concedes with a nod, and hides his face in the crook of his neck, kissing the place, brushing his lips against his skin, letting his breath tickle the older's skin.

Hyunwoo runs his hands down the older's thighs, and then back up, one resting on his hip, thumb carressing the hip bone, and the other hand running up and touching his balls, cupping them, before his fingers trailing up the underside of the shaft of the older's cock. Kihyun's breathing grows heavier as Hyunwoo slowly strokes him, face in the crook of his neck kissing him gingerly, making soft content noises. This boy is gonna kill him, Kihyun knows it. He's known since the first time they were together months ago, meeting after years of Hyunwoo's graduation, when the younger turned into putty in his hands and Kihyun was astonished, completely and absurdly owned, right then.

“Baby.” Kihyun whispers huskily, lacing his arms around Hyunwoo's neck. “You make me feel so good, always.” He says lovingly, fingers lacing into the younger's dark strands. Hyunwoo hums against his neck. “Even when I lay you down and play with you until you float so high I can't get you to respond for hours. Making you feel that good is so rewarding, helping my baby relax and feel so much pleasure.” He mutters, and kisses Hyunwoo's temple, breath hitching when the younger squeezes his cock in his hand.

Then he pries the taller away from him softly, kissing his lips before moving to take lube and handing it to Hyunwoo. The younger looks down at it in his hands, then hands it back to Kihyun, eyes wide and shining like they hold a thousand stars in them. Kihyun tilts his head. “Do you want to watch me prep myself?” He asks. Hyunwoo shakes his head shyly. “Do you want to bottom?” He asks again.

Hyunwoo nods.

Kihyun leans in and kisses him again, like he's got cherry flavored lips, just as they seem to be, plump and red. He deepens the kiss, brings the younger into a trance of complete bliss with his firm but painless grip on his hair, his other hand instructing Hyunwoo to uncross his legs and sit with them open. Then he pulls back slowly, breaking the kiss, and the younger blindly follows, like second nature, trying to catch his lips again. Kihyun gives in and attaches their mouths in a long peck before he pulls away definitively.

With a small soft shuddering breath and fluttering eyelids, the younger moves on his own and settles himself all on fours.

Kihyun has a view worthy of paradise; his Hyunwoo on fours, back arched and breathing heavily as he waits for the older man to have his way with him. He moves closer, and kisses the small of the younger’s back, nips at his skin, runs his hand over the expanse of his body, feeling up his strong thighs, and whispering sweet nothings against the younger’s neck as he drapes his body over the bigger one.

“So pretty. And mine, all mine.” He says in between sweet kisses to the shell of his ear, his cock placed between the younger’s buttocks, head nudging against his fluttering entrance every now and then. “Mine to keep and to care for.” He hums.

Hyunwoo makes a small whining noise, almost not there, indicating he’s feeling shy but enjoying it all, and it’s what Kihyun wants from him.

The older pulls away, smiling to himself when Hyunwoo makes a small protesting sound. He takes the lube and puts a quantity on two of his fingers before closing the cap and bringing the fingers to the younger’s entrance, slowly circling it and nibbling on his bottom lip as he does so. Hyunwoo really is so beautiful, and it makes him wonder what he ever did to deserve a man like him to be his.

He slips a finger inside, slowly, and the younger clenches around it a few times as he does so. Kihyun pulls the finger out at glacial pace, and pushes it back in the exact same way. Hyunwoo makes a small whining noise as if to complain about how slow the older is being, and with a mischievous smirk, Kihyun pulls out his finger. “I should get wet tissues so we can clean ourselves later.” He says as if he hadn’t been fingering Hyunwoo two seconds ago.

The older stands and walks out to get the tissues in the bathroom. When he comes back, he finds a _scene._

Hyunwoo has a hand between his legs, shoulder against the mattress as he fingers himself with two of his fingers, slowly but still moving at a quicker pace than Kihyun had been. The noises he makes are small, soft and shy, like he’s trying to keep quiet not to wake someone up. It makes Kihyun wonder if he had touched himself at all in the time they were apart.

“Oh my, what do we have here?” Asks the older male, voice husky and filled with authority. The taller male’s response is a needy moan, louder than he’s been doing until now, and stopping his movements. “You’re needy, aren’t you? You just really want to get fucked, don’t you, baby?” He chuckles. In any other day, he’d have punished Hyunwoo for it, but today was different, he just wanted to appreciate the younger, so just making him feel good was his goal for now. “Go on, keep going.” He pushes. “Show me how you want to be fingered open.” He says like he’s unbothered, and the straightforwardness of the older makes Hyunwoo emit a small noise. One would think he’d be used to it by now, but even after months of fooling around with Kihyun, every lewd word that comes out of the older’s mouth make him shudder.

He tries his best to keep a nice pace with his fingers, his position not allowing him to do much, and does it slowly, playing with himself since he knows Kihyun’s watching how he pulls his fingers out to rub them against his rim before pushing them back in.

“Okay, baby, that’s enough.” Says the older, touching his hands for him to stop. “You’re gonna get a cramp, let me do it for you.” He whispers the last part, pulling the younger’s fingers out and licking a stripe across his entrance, grimacing at the taste of the lube. Definitely not made for rimming.

Kihyun grabs the bottle and puts a bit more on his fingers before slipping two inside Hyunwoo. The younger groans and claws at the sheets and pushes back against the digits. It makes Kihyun smile. He fingers him at a steady pace, not too fast or slow, curling his fingers to massage the younger’s prostate, making his fingers curl at the same time he clenches around the digits.

There’s a rather loud moan — coming from Hyunwoo, that is — at a sharp thrust against his prostate, and in response the older male leans in to kiss his cheeks, nibbles on them gently before he moves down and kisses his perineum. Kihyun then moves further down, and just to drive Hyunwoo crazy, he kisses his sack, right between his balls, and sucks one into his mouth. The younger arches his back as Kihyun tongues at his balls, sucking on them like he’s sucking his dick, making him feel sensitive and small at the older’s ministrations.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” He says, loving how Hyunwoo whines in embarrassment whenever he compliments him. “I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you before. Only you make me feel like this.” He kisses his perineum once again. “Only you make me go crazy like this.”

“Sir.” Hyunwoo whispers like he’s desperate, calling for Kihyun.

The older knows it, he doesn’t need Hyunwoo to be explicit on his needs.

“Remind me again what’s your safeword?” He asks right after he pulls out his fingers and kneels up. Of course Kihyun remembers Hyunwoo’s safeword, as he’d never start a scene with him without making sure his baby was safe, but when the younger was this deep into the headspace, he liked to make sure he could still remember it.

“F-flag.” Hyunwoo breathes out. “My safeword is Flag, sir.”

“Good boy.” Kihyun compliments him, caressing his lower back. He takes the lube once again and with a few drops of it he’s jerking himself off with a heavy sigh. He moves closer to Hyunwoo, and nudges his entrance with the head of his cock once more, just like he had before. Hyunwoo brings himself up and supports himself on fours again.

Kihyun pushes in, and slowly bottoms out even with how much the younger clenches around him, driving him insane. With his hips flush against Hyunwoo’s, he pulls back slowly, then snaps his hips forward, lips parting at the amazing sensation. He clenches his eyes shut and thrusts harshly into the younger, holding him by the hips and pushing him back to meet with his thrusts. Hyunwoo arches his back more and more at each thrust, moaning out quietly and scrunching up his face in pleasure.

“‘S this how you like it, baby?” Kihyun asks. “You like it hard, huh?” He snaps his hips harder. “Answer.”

“Yes!” Hyunwoo lets out, panting and gripping the sheets between his fingers. Kihyun bends forward over him, and grabs his hair in his fist, pulling his head back slowly so his neck is arched.

“Answer properly.” He seethes against his ear, grinding against him harshly, his cock moving against Hyunwoo’s walls so wonderfully the younger could cry.

“Yes, sir! I like it hard.” He all but cries. “Give it to me hard, please, sir.”

Kihyun bites on his bottom lip, and presses his chest against Hyunwoo’s back as he whispers against his ear “I’m gonna give it to you just like that, then. Gonna give it to you the way you like it.” He says in a dark done, letting go of the younger’s hair before resting his forehead between his shoulder blades and snapping his hips harder than before, feeling Hyunwoo’s rim catch around his length when he pulls out, clenching as if to beg him to stay inside.

Kihyun fucks into him like he’s a madman, and peppers his skin with electrifying kisses like he’s in love. Hyunwoo’s head spins, he arches against the older, silently asking for more as he mewls and sobs quietly at the friction against his rim. He feels full, perfect, all his senses multiplied by a thousand as he gets fucked so roughly and kissed so sweetly, enveloped in the shorter male’s embrace possessively.

“Hyunwoo, baby. You feel so good. You’re so good.” Kihyun whispers against his ear. “Nice little hole so good for me to fuck. I bet you’ve been hungry for my cock for so long, haven’t you?” He asks, a hand running from the younger’s hip to snake around his body and pinch a nipple.

“Yes, sir.” Hyunwoo cries, eyes clenching shut as he bites down on his bottom lip to keep from being too loud.

“Fuck.” Kihyun moans loudly, throwing his head back, going dizzy at how tight Hyunwoo feels, the wet sounds of his thrusts due to the lube, his whimpers and moans as he begs with his body for more.

The older pulls out, and ignores the borderline desperate sound Hyunwoo makes. He guides the younger onto his back, and drapes himself over him, lying between his legs and kissing him like he’s been craving to. Hyunwoo kisses back as best as he can, but too deep into subspace, the best he can do is make himself available for the older to fuck his mouth with his tongue and let his own play along.

“You’re so good. So good to me.” Whispers Kihyun once he pulls back from the kiss. He pushes Hyunwoo’s legs up so he’ll plant his feet flat on the bed, and takes his cock in hand to push back inside. “Love seeing you like this, all mine.” He says softly. Kihyun rests his forehead against Hyunwoo’s shoulder, lets his lips brush his skin gingerly, touch almost not there, and holds him by the back of his thighs before he starts thrusting again, just as rough and fast as before.

Hyunwoo throws his head back then, and spreads his legs further, feet leaving the mattress and hanging in the air as he opens himself and lets Kihyun use him, fuck him. Kihyun takes him by the hips, moves his head and nibbles on his chin as he rolls his hips into him in the most delicious way, pressing right against the younger’s prostate and making him see stars. “Like it when I do that? Hm?” He questions, his voice frantic and matching his movements. The look he gives Hyunwoo is _hot,_ full of authority, challenging, looking him down like he owns him, which he does. The younger nods desperately, unable to speak at this point. His arms lace around the older’s back and he sobs as he feels a wet hand curl around his cock, stroking him just under the head, making his whole body shudder.

He wants to beg, wants to ask the older to wreck him, but the words don’t ever come out. His mind is foggy and he’s lost in the best way he’s ever been. He hands himself to the older and lets him do with him as well as he pleases, spreading his legs to his limit and arching his back at a sharp thrust that makes him gasp. He holds onto Kihyun like he’s his lifeline, and prays he doesn’t ever have to let go of the older male.

“Do you like it? Do you like how I fuck you?” The older says through gritted teeth, mercilessly pounding into the younger male like he’s trying to punish him for something, when it’s much more of a reward. “Is this how you wanted me to fuck you?” He questions maliciously.

Hyunwoo gasps for air, feeling like he’s drowning and soaring at the same time, unable to recognize anything that isn’t Kihyun. He whimpers pitifully, and sobs when the older licks over his nipple.

“Is my pretty baby gonna come for me?” Kihyun questions, jerking him off while his thumb swipes over the dripping slit to rub his precome on the underside of his cockhead. “Are you gonna make yourself all dirty for me?” He whispers with an evil-ish grin. His hand lets go of his cock and he cups Hyunwoo’s balls, rolling them over his fingers while he grinds roughly into the younger and watches him through half lidded eyes. “Look at how full they are. Nice and heavy. I bet you wanna come _so bad.”_ He murmurs. His hand runs up from his balls and to the tip of his dick. Kihyun presses the palm of his hand against the frenulum, and closes his hand around Hyunwoo’s cock. He starts rolling his hand like that, and Hyunwoo shudders and clenches around him, eyebrows knitting together and a strangled moan erupting from his throat. “Come for me.” Kihyun commands.

Hyunwoo obeys so quickly it surprises the older.

His muscles go rigid, both his anal sphincters clench around the older's cock inside him and his back arches like a bow, ready to snap in half. He lets out a muted scream, gripping onto Kihyun like he's afraid he's gonna fall. His legs tremble, his toes curl, and he cries and spills onto his stomach beautifully. His reflex is to clamp his thighs shut due to how sensitive he feels all over, but he likes being exposed to Kihyun, likes being handled by him and used to his favor.

“That's right, baby. That's it. You look so pretty, always look pretty.” Kihyun gasps against the younger's neck, eyes rolling to the back of his skull at the amazing and incredibly erotic feeling of Hyunwoo squeezing rhythmically around him.

When the younger comes back from the high of orgasming — but not the high of subspace — Kihyun pulls out. He kneels up and shushes Hyunwoo when he starts whining about having to finish him off, and has him back on his knees.

Hyunwoo’s still too lost, not being able to focus well on anything apart from Kihyun, but he’s used to being moved around like this, when he’s too high and the older gives him an order and he complies without a thought, wanting to be his good boy. Hyunwoo doesn’t manage to hold himself up on his arms anymore though, so he’s on his shoulders and ass up, his knees spread so his hole is the perfect height for the older to fuck into.

He doesn’t waste a second, plunging himself into the younger again and fucking into him hard as fast, seeking his release. He feels himself tipping over the edge already, his stomach clenching the closer he gets. Kihyun snakes a hand around Hyunwoo’s body and takes his softening cock in it, rubbing his fingers over the sensitive head, making the younger trash around and roll his hips back against him, both trying to get away and have more of it. He’s too sensitive, and whimpers loudly at the stimulation.

“S-sir, please.” He cries, voice between a moan and a growl, teary eyed while his thighs shake and he grips the sheets so hard his nails tear the fabric. “Please.” Hyunwoo begs, and it’s enough to push the older over the edge, who comes crashing down.

 _“Fuck-”_ Kihyun cries, his face scrunching up and his eyes rolling back as he pumps his come inside Hyunwoo, the younger milking him absent mindedly, fucking back onto him with a needy whine when he feels Kihyun spilling inside him, the older’s hand still rubbing his cock.

The older pulls off once he’s rode down his high, and watches as Hyunwoo’s gaping entrance starts dripping with his come. It clenches around nothing a few times, and Kihyun goes back to taking his half hard cock — that didn’t have the chance to soften — and stroking it slowly, concentrating where he’s most sensitive, and straight up eats his own come out of his hole. Hyunwoo gasps, his dick throbs painfully in Kihyun’s hold, and his hole is abused, and somehow still sensitive to the touch of a tongue. If he were conscious enough he’d guess it’s because Kihyun has that effect on him.

Then Kihyun lets go, and he lies down on his back with his head between Hyunwoo’s legs, head under his poor erection. “You’re gonna fuck my mouth until you come.” He whispers softly, putting his hands on the younger’s cheeks to pull his hips down slowly, carefully, a great contrast to how he was treating him just minutes ago. Hyunwoo moves his hips down slowly, and stalls when he feels Kihyun’s tongue on the top of his cock, the touch barely there, circling his slit gingerly and driving him crazier. The older pulls him down all the way, sucking his half hard cock into his mouth like it’s that easy.

Hyunwoo pants, his face against the mattress. Kihyun’s sucking on him like his dick is candy flavoured, rubbing his tongue against the underside and hollowing his cheeks. The older then stops his ministrations, and taps Hyunwoo’s thigh to indicate him he can move.

He doesn’t last long.

The younger male thrusts shallowly into the shorter’s mouth, biting on his bottom lip and mewling when the older plays with his tongue against his frenulum. He loses himself once again, thrusts erratically and whines in a mediocre tentative to let Kihyun know he’s coming, then shoots inside his mouth, his limbs shaking and drool dripping onto the mattress from his parted lips.

He moves to the side meekly, collapsing on his side on the bed and crying softly, curling into himself.

“You came so pretty baby.” The older whispers, crawling to lie in front of the younger, supporting his head on his hand. “It tasted so good.” He smiles.

Hyunwoo looks up at him in silent questioning, and tilts his chin up minimally. Kihyun understands, of course, and leans down to join their mouths, their tongues moving to meet and share the residues of the younger’s come in Kihyun’s mouth. He pulls back from the kiss but keeps his face close, soft look in his eyes as he shares a gaze with a silent and timid Hyunwoo, his chubby cheek squished against the mattress. He knows the younger won’t be doing a lot of talking until he comes down from subspace.

“You behaved so well, pretty.” Kihyun whispers with a gentle smile, runs his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair and feels his heart skip a beat when the taller closes his eyes with a sigh. “What did I do to deserve such a well behaved boy? Hm?” He kisses the younger’s forehead once, twice. “I’m gonna clean us up, okay? Can you wait for me while I get some things to clean us?”

Hyunwoo nods, eyes opening slowly to reveal his pretty dark irises, shining. His eyes find Kihyun’s, and he keeps them there. The older moves carefully, not wanting a sudden movement to disrupt the younger’s state. He takes the wet tissues packet from before and cleans himself up first, then sits on the bed next to the younger and cleans his chest, tummy, his now soft cock — Hyunwoo complains with a small whine, but that’s all he does, not even moving unless Kihyun asks him to — and spreads his legs to wipe his entrance, still covered with a bit of his come and lube.

Kihyun then whispers softly to the younger that he’s gonna get him something to drink, and that he’s gonna be back very soon. Hyunwoo doesn’t look hesitant like he used to do in their first few times together whenever Kihyun would step away for mere seconds while he was still in the headspace. All he does is nod slowly and let his fingers caress the sheets that cover the mattress.

The older moves quickly, warming up some water in a kettle, drinking a glass of cool water, before the water’s boiled. He mixes it with cold water until he’s sure the liquid is warm, but not hot. He doesn’t want to burn Hyunwoo, after all. Then he walks back to the bedroom, bare feet against the floor causing soft tapping sounds.

He puts the mug on the bedside table and sits back on the bed. His muscles are sore, like he’d just gone to the gym the day before, but Hyunwoo is his priority. Kihyun laces a hand against the back of the younger’s neck and gently guides him to sit up enough to drink the warm water. Hyunwoo is obedient, moves at his will and takes the mug in hand, already knowing what’s in it without having to look or smell. Kihyun had tried giving him tea at first, but the younger hadn’t liked it very much, so he experimented with water, and it seemed to soothe Hyunwoo perfectly.

“Don’t drink too fast, baby.” He whispers, voice tender as he runs his fingers over the younger’s bare thigh, watching as he drinks the water. Hyunwoo hands him the empty mug, and the older puts it back on the bedside table before turning back to the taller male and caressing his hair, his fingers interlaced with his strands as he looks into his eyes. “Do you need to use the bathroom?” He asks. Hyunwoo shakes his head. “Are you sure?” He questions, and the younger nods obediently. “Okay then. I’m gonna pee and wash my face real quick, can you lie back down for me?” He sits on his heels as he guides Hyunwoo down onto the bed. The older kisses his forehead before climbing off the bed to walk to the bathroom.

He leaves the doors open, so Hyunwoo can see him in case he needs reassurance the older won’t leave him. Kihyun washes his face and looks at himself in the mirror; he’s a mess. But he can see it in his eyes, despite the crazy state of his hair, red bitten lip and faint blush of his cheeks, how he’s a lot less stressed than he’d been in the past weeks while he and Hyunwoo had been apart. They were meant to be together, never apart.

That thought brings a sudden longing into his heart, and he dries his face quickly before skipping back to the bed. He piles up pillows against the headboard so that he won’t be lying completely flat, and lies down while holding the younger’s hand. Hyunwoo’s already moving up to wait for him to be comfortable before he moves. “Come on.” Kihyun coaches with open arms, and Hyunwoo lies down next to him, one large arm draped over Kihyun’s tummy and his head resting on his shoulder.

Kihyun covers the both of them up, and plays with Hyunwoo’s hair, listening to the younger’s soft breaths for a moment, feeling himself relax as well. “You’re so so pretty, and so good.” He starts, his voice gentle, like butter, and calm. Hyunwoo moves his head away a bit so he can look up at Kihyun with big shiny eyes while he speaks, resembling a puppy. “You make me very happy. You’re a good boy, you know?” He chuckles softly, still playing with his hair. “I’m very lucky to have you. All mine to take care of.”

With a very small content noise, which Kihyun barely catches, Hyunwoo snuggles up onto him and keeps looking at the older, waiting for him to continue. Kihyun can’t help his smile at how cute the younger is.

“You’re so cute.” He adds, touching the tip of his nose with his finger, and smiling wider when Hyunwoo closes his eyes with a small smile on his lips. “You’re precious. Perfect.” He whispers, heart full with things he doesn’t know how to express.

Hyunwoo holds him a little tighter, and breathes in the older’s scent, which never fails to calm him down when he needs, and now puts him even more at ease. He’s the perfect dom for him, but besides that Kihyun’s just perfect for him.

“I’m all yours.” Kihyun says, and kisses the younger’s forehead one more time. “Yours.”

The younger nods against his chest, smiling a bit wider than before now. And they lay in silence, holding each other. Hyunwoo still in bliss, coming down from subspace slowly as he gets taken care of by Kihyun, held warm and secure in his arms.

 _“Wise men say.”_ The older starts singing softly, resting his cheek against the top of Hyunwoo’s head. _“Only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you.”_ He smiles. _“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

Hyunwoo’s hand runs up the older’s tummy towards his chest, over his heart, like a silent answer.

 _“Take my hand.”_ Sings the shorter male softly, putting his hand over Hyunwoo’s. _“Take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

And he sings, lulls Hyunwoo to sleep like that, and then he trails off as he falls into deep slumber likewise, the younger’s hand over his heart, and his own over his.

-

The morning after, when they’ve already woken up but are too lazy to get up, just lying down facing each other with their eyes closed, Hyunwoo’s hand resting over Kihyun’s. The older’s voice comes out like a mumble.

“Hoseok is married to another guy called Minhyuk, who’s also my best friend.” Kihyun says quietly. “He came to the university on thursday to tell me they’re talking about adoption.”

Hyunwoo opens his eyes slowly, and Kihyun still has his eyes closed. “Oh.” It’s all he says, feeling his face heating up.

The older smiles, and brings Hyunwoo’s hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “It’s okay.”

_I’m all yours to keep and care for._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for bottom Hyunwoo tbh. I love all dynamics if I'm being honest, and I've been dying to write something like this uwu  
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a comment and kudos if you did!!!  
> My cc and twt are DoctorFatCat as well in case someone wants to talk c:  
> -  
> Me and some other folks organized a [showki bingo!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge) If you want to participate then just join the collection, [pick a card](https://twitter.com/pastelkihyun/status/1061616509749841920) (or both if you're hardcore) and start posting when it starts!!! Good luck to those who will participate uwu  
> (The winner gets to be nominated the Showki Master e_e... and probably have to fight me afterwards)


End file.
